


All the World's a Stage

by misura



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Stealth Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura





	All the World's a Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage (sageness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/gifts).



"He called you 'Kit'," Verity said, dazed.

It had not surprised her to find William Shakespeare looked nothing at all like any of his portraits had made him out to look (let alone any of the 20th century movies or TV shows) but she had not expected him to know Loki.

 _Then again, why_ wouldn't _the most famous author of English literature know the god of stories? And vice versa?_

"Well, I wouldn't say that he knows _me_ , exactly," Loki said and he grinned. "But yes, you could say that I know _him_ , up to a degree, anyway. Mind, I don't meddle. I never meddle."

"Liar."

Loki grimaced. "Fine, yes, I do meddle. Specifically, in this case, I represented myself to him as someone bearing a striking resemblance to some unfortunate soul whom history would have you believe got stabbed to dead in a bar fight about five months ago."

"He did not seem _that_ surprised to see you."

"He didn't, did he?" Loki smiled, like a cat that had gotten to the canary. "Would you like to know why?"


End file.
